TIE/ln Fighter
Dispersed to all corners of Imperial space, the TIE Fighter is a ubiquitous symbol of the Empire's presence. They are routinely stationed at starports and garrison bases, as well as on picket ships and capital cruisers alike. They are cheap, easy to produce, fast, maneuverable and possess powerful weapons but are notoriously fragile. Due to the short life expectancy of the TIE, pilots receive minimal training and on the inherit traits of the craft and overwhelming numbers for superiority. TIE stands for Twin Ion Engine, and that is the only means of propulsion that this series of craft has. Devoid of all extraneous features such as shielding, life-support and hyperdrive its meager power supply, generated by its characteristic twin solar fins, is able to achieve remarkably high performance. As the Galactic Civil War progressed, the Imperial Navy gradually adapted its starfighter doctrine to combat the ever growing threat of the New Republic StarOps. The TIE Interceptor program sought to update and ultimately replace the aging Tie Fighter, however the various power struggles in the decades following the Battle of Endor have consistently frustrated this objective. In 15 ABY, Kuat Drive Yards and Sienar Fleet Systems ceased production of the TIE fighter under a directive issued by then Supreme Commander Danik Kreldin. This decision proved ultimately unsustainable and the Galactic Empire established a new contract for resumed production. D-Space Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/ln Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 65 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 days Length ....... 6.3 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. None Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... None Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 2D Hull ......... 56 Space Movement ......... 100 Shields ...... None Atmosphere ............. 415; 1200kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 30, Passive: 200 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 2 total (2 permanently filled) Weapons: 2 Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km BASE COST NEW: 60000 cr BASE COST USED: 13800 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 36000 (new), 8280 (used) West End Games - Star Wars D6 Source: 2nd Edition Revised Rulebook Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/ln Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 65 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 days Length ....... 6.3 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. None Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... None Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 2D Hull ......... 2D Space Movement ......... 100 Shields ...... None Atmosphere ............. 415; 1200kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 30, Passive: 200 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 2 total (2 permanently filled) Weapons: 2 Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Category:Starfighters Category:KDYSFS Ships